Lost Loves
by PenguinKnox
Summary: Finally a NORMAL fanfic for Norrington....Norrington has forgotten his love for Lizzie and now has found a woman that returns his love..but for how long? chaps 2 n 3 have been edited
1. Six months Since

Katherine stepped away from the dock and watched as the ships disappeared into the horizon. Her love sat at the back of the ship and waved to her. She cried watching him leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months and many Rum bottles later………….

Katherine tipped-toed down to the docks to watch the ships roll in; she had this since her love left Port Royal. She sat down at the end of the dock and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Now why is such a lovely woman sitting alone on a dock at this hour of a night?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

"Crowley, you know why I'm here. I've been here every night for almost 6 months." Katherine replied as Crowley sat next to her.

"He's only gone to San Marlow and Tortuga."

"Yes, this is why he should be back by now!" Katherine answered in protest. Crowley shook his head.

"He wasn't eaten by the Kraken if that's what you're getting at."

"Saints in HEAVEN! Must you do that! Curses!" Katherine replied and stood. "Good night Crowley," She finished and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock came at Crowley's door. He stood from his chair and answered the door.

"Commodore, what might I owe such a pleasure?" Crowley asked and gave a small bow.

"Where is she?" The Commodore asked and pushed is way through to the inside.

"At her home, Sir. Where else could she be?"

"Well I was informed that you two had been seen earlier. I will keep the names quiet private." The Commodore replied. Crowley nodded. "Thank you for your help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine stood on the balcony staring at the sea. The moon was hitting it gently and the waves were splashing against the rocks.

"Miss Sinclair! Miss Sinclair!" A female voice yelled as an elderly woman entered her Chambers.

"Yes Nana what is it?"

"A letters arrived…it's from James!" Nana yelled happily. Katherine pulled the letter away feverishly and noticed the seal was already broken. Nana looked down.

"I was a bit curious, Miss. Me and the girls that's all."

"Yes well you're dismissed, that's all." Katherine mimicked her. Nana walked out. Katherine walked to the balcony; where she read every letter from James.

_My Dearest Katherine,_

_We've just made port on Curio, a small island off Tortuga. I will be home in a few days. I have many gifts and surprises for you. I miss you everyday. I had a dream about you yesterday. It seemed as though you were there. I can smell your perfume just thinking of you. I cannot wait to hold you._

_Your Love Forever And Ever,_

_ Commodore James Norrington_

She set the letter on the rail and cried. All his lettered did. She stared out at the ocean again. As she thought of him she could almost hear him calling her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katherine! Katherine!" James yelled as he spotted her standing on the balcony. She looked around. "Katherine down here!" She looked down and looked at him. She quickly fled from the balcony.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine pushed the servants out of her way as she ran down the halls. She almost tripped as she jumped down the steps of the marble staircase. She quickly pulled open the door and ran to him.

James dropped his things as she ran to him. He caught her as she jumped on him. He breathed in deep her perfume.

She could smell the heavy scent of rum and the sea.

"I've missed you, so much." She whispered, she shed a few tears.

"And I you, I've thought very often of you." James replied and kissed her cheek. She sighed.

"And what is this I see?" A male voice said from the front door. James let Katherine land on her feet.

"Father! He's come home! He's come home!" Katherine replied happily.

"Lord Sinclair," James replied with a bow.

"Ah! My boy come in, come in!" Lord Sinclair replied and ushered him into the house.

"Don't stand there, get his things bring them in." Katherine ordered and followed them inside.


	2. The Early Dawn

Katherine awoke the next morning and ran to James's stay room. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She step toward the bed and crawled in underneath the covers. She snuggled next to James. James opened his eyes to see Katherine smiling pleasantly at him.

"I was afraid I was dreaming again." James said to her.

"I was afraid of that as well. So I came in here to see." James pulled Katherine closer and kissed her. She touched his face. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"James…" escaped from Katherine's lips. He continued to kissed her, but with more force. He kissed down her face to her neck. "James, stop. Stop. In a few days we will have more time." Katherine stopped him.

"I can't Darling; please I've missed you so..." James protested. Katherine kissed him back.

"No, no we must stop. We must." Katherine said. James nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry Darling."

"No need to be sorry." Katherine replied, crawled out of bed, and walked back to her room.

Later that Day……..

Katherine and James walked down the road talking about what they had done during their miserable time apart.

"And Elizabeth mentioned something very interesting." Katherine said.

"Yes, what was it hmm? Nothing interesting can be learned from a Pirates wife." James replied.

"I learned, Sir, that you and she were engaged at one time." Katherine stated and stopped. "Is this true?" James stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, but it would not have made a pleasant marriage. I love you more than her, since the very second I met you. I promise you that. I will put my life on it!" James answered her. He held her hand looked into her eyes.

"I know." Was all Katherine said and they continued walking.

Katherine had moved onto Port Royal, only two years previous, direct from England. Elizabeth's father and Katherine's father were great friends, which allowed for such great inhabitance. Commodore Norrington had sailed on the ship that carried Katherine. Her father had come over a month earlier. James was always very stern and forceful, that was until they hit port at Tortuga. After a bottle of rum and a hot meal, Katherine noticed that James loosened up quiet fast. As they walked back to the ship James as pushed Katherine into a small alley.

"_Commodore!" Katherine laughed as he pushed her._

"_Call me James, it is my name." James answered._

"_Well, then do me the pleasure of calling me Katherine, it's my given name." Katherine retorted._

"_Ok then," James started. He stared at her, perhaps for just a second to long."Katherine, umm, we best be getting back to the ship." Katherine looked at the ground and then back at James._

"_Yes, of course." Katherine replied and they walked back to the ship. _

_He's noble, you must forgive him. Katherine thought after the ship had launched._

"Commodore," A male called shaking Katherine out of his memory.

"Governor Swan." James replied and gave a bow.

"Ah, Miss Sinclair, you look lovelier every time I see you." Governor Swan commented.

"Thank you, Governor." Katherine replied and curtsied.

"How are the big plans coming?"

"Quiet well; we were just about to walk down to Arietta's to pick out cake." Katherine answered very energetically.

"I hope this weather keeps. I'd hate to have a rainy wedding." She continued.

"Darling, why don't you run ahead and go check on Arietta," James said. Katherine smiled and nodded.

After Katherine was out of ear shot the Governor started.

"Commodore, we need you to ship out to Isla Cruses. Immediately."

"I can't, I just got home. I have to help Katherine with the wedding. Speaking of which, the wedding is in four days I can't."

"Either you leave now, or you will lose your title and position." Governor Swan threatened.

"But Katherine…" The Governor glared at James. "Yes, Sir, I'll be on the ship in 15 minutes." The Governor smiled and walked away. James ran down the road and caught Katherine.

"Hurry if we speed up we'll get the best picks!" Katherine said excitedly.

"Darling, wait. Governor Swan wants me to sail to Isla Cruses. Now," Katherine looked at the ground and her eyes started to tear up.

"But he can't! Tell him no! He can't do this we're getting married in four days." Katherine protested and started to cry.

"I will be back, if it's the last thing I do, I'll be back. He's threatened to take my title and position from me if I don't." James replied.

"I don't care about your title or position! This is our wedding! I don't care, James! I won't stand for this!" She screamed back at him. She lunged at him but he held on to her as she beat into him.

"I promise I'll be back," Was all he said ending the matter. "Come," He said and they walked toward the house.


	3. I won't allow it!

Katherine walked to the pier with James. He faced her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." James said. Katherine started to tear. "I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Isla Cruses is only a day's journey from here and I'll be back with one day to spare. Do you trust me on that?"

"More than anything."

"Get the rest of the wedding prepared. Dress beautifully, not that you don't anyway. I love you." James said and walked onto the ship.

"And I you," Katherine replied and started to cry again.

"I can't believe he left her again!" One of the servants said as they prepared dinner.

"I think he doesn't want to be married." Another replied.

"I agree. It's not like she's a horrible witch or anything." Nana commented. Katherine walked into the kitchen.

"We're not talking about it, is that clear?" Katherine asked, it's the first time she had been stern with any of the servants.

"Yes Miss, we're sorry." Nana replied hastily. Katherine nodded.

"Miss, Mrs. Turner is here to speak to you," a man said.

"Thank you Bates." Katherine replied and walked into the main hall.

"Katherine! How are you holding up?" Lizzie asked almost instantly.

"We're supposed to be married in less than a week and he goes running off because your father told him! How am I supposed to feel?!" Katherine replied. Lizzie nodded. "I'm sorry to yell, it's just that I think he loves his job more than me sometimes."

"It'll be hard at first, but it'll get better. My husband's a pirate!" Lizzie said and laughed. Katherine shook her head and laughed as well. "Come with me to my house."

"Bates, I'm going out. Tell my father when he arrives home, I'll be with Lizzie. Eat whatever any of you would like." Katherine instructed quickly as she grabbed her coat and left.

Lizzie and Katherine walked down the street.

"Even the servants talk about it. They say he's horrible and I feel horrible if I yell at them. Lizzie, what am I supposed to do?" Katherine asked.

"It's not simple, I know that. Let's go sit on the docks for a while." They walked down to the docks and sat.

"Evening Misses, oh I mean Miss and Mrs." A male voice said from behind them. Katherine bent down and pulled out a small hand pistol from under her dress. She turned around and pointed it at the unfamiliar voice.

"Katherine, put that away. This is Captain Jack Sparrow; he's a some what trusted friend." Lizzie said. Katherine nodded.

"Smells like rum, sweat, gun powder, and the sea. You're a pirate!" Katherine said with almost a disgusted sound to her voice.

"Is there a problem with that, Love?" Captain Jack asked. Katherine hadn't considered if being a pirate was bad.

"I-I-I," Katherine stammered.

"Miss Sinclair, come along." Crowley said from the end of the dock.

"Coming Crowley," Katherine replied and stood up. "I'll see you later Lizzie." Katherine walked away and ran towards Crowley.

"Thank the good Lord himself." She said as she reached Crowley.

"I was passing by and I saw my favorite damsel in distress." Crowley replied and laughed.

"What would I do if I didn't have a Cousin like you?" Katherine asked and they walked toward the Katherine's home.

Back at the dock……

"What was wrong with her?" Jack asked and sat down next to Lizzie.

"Not used to actual pirates I guess. She's supposed to marry Norrington." She replied.

"Is she now?" Jack asked.

"Don't do anything to upset their marriage or you'll feel my wrath." Lizzie warned.

"She does seem a bit settled, maybe I could just…"

"NO, nothing do you hear me?!" Lizzie asked.

"Fine, pirate's word," Jack replied. Elizabeth looked at him.

"Let's go, Will's waiting for us." She replied and they left.


	4. Money, Alcohol, and Women: Tortuga

Crowley ascorted Katherine back to her house and sat with her for awhile.

"He's just chasing you around! You know he still loves Liz. Why can't you understand that?!"

"No he doesn't! Stop it! Stop it!" Katherine screamed and started crying.

"What is going on in here?"

"Ah, Uncle Patrick, I'm sorry, I've upset her."

"Then maybe it's best you be going, come by tomorrow I'll have something for you." Crowley bowed and left quickly. Lord Sinclair sat next to his daughter.

"I know that Crowley doesn't mean what he says, but I can't help be believe him sometimes. Father, James will be back won't he?"

"I've known James for quiet a long time, I know he would never do anything to upset you. He will be home. We should talk about something more pleasant. Have you finished fixing your dress?"

"Yes, Arietta is going to talk cakes and food tomorrow. Nana has confirmed many invitations, people will start arriving tomorrow. We haven't that much room here, but the Inns in the port have agreed to help us out." Katherine replied and started pacing. She was working numbers through her head. Her father stood and stopped his daughter.

"He will be here, even if I have to go get him myself." Lord Sinclair reassured her and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Father," Katherine replied and kissed his cheek, before she retired upstairs.

Katherine climbed the staircase quietly and entered her room in silence. Katherine sat on the balcony and looked out at the ocean, the moonlight was illuminating it perfectly. She didn't think that this would happen to her. She knew that if she didn't find a husband she would have been forced into an awkward marriage, thanks to her father. Katherine's mum really had no say in it since she offered to stay behind in London and keep up appearances. She knew that James did love her and Crowley knew it to but he didn't really know how to say it in a pleasant way. Crowley was protecting her as always, and Katherine gave her cousin complete credit, but the way he said things did hurt.

Katherine walked into her room and looked at her wedding gown. Her mother had sent it from London only a few weeks before. But it wasn't in the style Katherine prefered. Luckily there were many hands in Port Royal that would tear up an expensive dress any day of the week. Katherine smiled at her dress again. But she felt horrible since James hadn't even been able to see it. But she knew he'd say 'Anything looks beautiful on you'. He did have his charm with words. Katherine sighed, blew out a few candles in her room, and carried one to James's room. She crawled into his bed and blew out the candle leaving her in darkness with only his smell to comfort her.

The next morning Nana was shaking Katherine awake. Katherine burried herself further into the blankets before Nana yanked them off the bed.

"Get up! Now Miss! This instance!" Nana yelled. Katherine had never hear her so stern.

"What is it Nana?"

"Pirates! Hurry, Miss. I'll hid your dress, quickly hid, you must hurry!"

"Forget my dress, hid yourself! Go, find the others and get them somewhere safe. I can protect myself." Katherine ordered and shoved Nana out the door and down the back stairs. Katherine rushed back to James's room and found his pistols he hand left here, 'In case of an emergency, these are here to protect you.' She hear him say. Katherine grabbed one and hid the other. She ran across the hall and ran over to the balcony. She tucked the pistol into the inside of her dress and climbed over to the balcony and down the tree. Katherine ran behind a few bushes and watched as militia stormed her house. Katherine waited for them to pass and started running down the road toward the pier.

She had made it part way when someone grabbed her from behind and started carring her off toward the woods. Katherine reached for the pistol and cocked it. The person dropped her immediately.

"What the bloody hell! Are you going to shoot an old friend?"

"Will! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you that what!" He yelled back.

"I have to get to Isla Cruse. James is there."

"He'll be there and back before we even get close."

"Well take me to Tortuga! His men will mutiny if they can stop for a pint of rum. Please!" Katherine pleaded with her old friend.

"I-I-I, yes fine Tortuga and that's it." Katherine started running toward the pier, Will grabbed her back.

"Are you trying to get hauled back! Go through the woods." Will ushered her through the woods to the piers.

"You don't command this many ships, who are all these men?"

"Different groups who demand they're the best, thats who. Liz wouldn't leave without you." They started sneeking down the docks and hid onto a boat.

"Wait, are we being stow aways?"

In Isla Cruse...two days later:

"There's been an attack on Port Royal." A man yelled as he stormed into a tavern.

James and his crew we're minutes from leaving the port.

"How many dead?" Came the reply.

"Not sure, but many are missing. The govener's daughter and the daughter of a Lord." James's heart sank.

"Did anyone report a position? Has anyone seen them?" James screamed for answeres and he held the messenger against the wall.

"Tortuga. Thats what that guy out there said." James drop the man and shoved the door open. Crowley graced James with his presents.

Tortuga...that same day:

Katherine paced around her room slowly pondering if Crowley had reached James.

Crowley had followed Katherine and Will into the bottom of the ship. Will, of course, was less than pleased, but Katherine stood in defence. Crowley jumped a ship from Tortuga to Isla Cruse in search of James. He hoped that James had left and would return home left with nothing. He had a twinge of guilt after guilting Katherine the night previous. Liz walked through the door and set the tray of food on the table.

"Come eat, you haven't eaten since we got here." Katherine continued pacing.

"I can't eat. What if Crowley didn't make it there and James shows up at Port Royal and I'm not there! I should have gone to Isla Cruse!" Katherine continued to doubt her decision of leaving.

"He'll find you! He loves you...Stop pacing, you're making me sea sick. He loves you more than he ever loved me, believe me on that. If me and James got married it would be loveless. You and James however, love each other. I've seen it. The love between you and James is like the love between me and Will." Liz recited from her own thoughts on the matter.

"That's so cheesy." Katherine answered and giggled.

"I know, but you know I'm right."

"You always are." Katherine replied and sat down to play with her food.

Tortuga during the day was one of the most dull places anyone could ever encounter, no matter how many times one traveled the globe. The soonest Katherine could expect some slight suggestion of excitement was a day away, that was of course, if James and Crowley left almost the instant the whole thing was explained. That is if we completely left out drunk'n brawls in the taverns later that evening. Under extreme pressure and anxioty Katherine was known to work out complex math within mintues of getting the problem.

The night had finally dragged its self around to visiting Tortuga. Katherine had taken a back seat to the brawls and split ale on the floors. She assisted with a few fight break ups, but mostly kept to the back of the tavern.

Katherine drifted back to the night she had spent on Tortuga on her first voyage to Port Royal.

_The crew had deserted and ambushed Tortuga like it was made of money, alcohol, and women. Many said it was. Katherine had made her way to port and into the nearest, noisiest, tavern. She herself didn't feel out of place, but she looked it. She looked like a clean, well-educated, proper woman. Although her current disposition about her situation didn't reflect it easily._

_She ordered a beer and set out to find even a remotely empty table. As luck would have it, she spotted Commodore Norrington at such a table. Katherine took a seat without even a question or requisition._

_He had, obviously, noticed her on the ship and in her stay room, and on the decks, but he had never really approached her. She leaned back against the wall taking long drags from her mug. He, himself, was a rum man, no matter the effect on him. He was swigging back heavily. _

_"Commodore, do you think you should be drinking so heavily?" Katherine asked and looked around._

_"Might I as-sk you the say q-question?" Commodore replied and took another drink._

_"You caught me," She replied and took another drink._

_Small talk eventually collected, and even through a drunken mist, James still knew he wanted her all the same. Just to make sure it wasn't the alcohol talking, he insisted on walking her back to the ship. He did know how to hold his liquor; it was just controlling himself afterwards. He had tripped and set the two of them into the nearest alley way. He wanted to kiss her, do more than that, but just to kiss her soft lips. Of course, it had just ended up with an awkward silence and then a shift in the comfort zone to send them back to the ship. _

Katherine smiled at the memory. She'd wanted him since the first time she saw him. The tavern incident just confirmed her suspicions. Katherine finally, having enough fighting for one day, headed back up to her stay room, attempting, to catch some sleep.


End file.
